


She No Longer Needs Me

by d0hyuns1mp101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0hyuns1mp101/pseuds/d0hyuns1mp101
Summary: After 5 years of what seemed to be a happy relationship, Mikasa’s final choice was Eren. And even worse, it was always him she cheated on you with.Mikasa Ackerman X Fem!Reader
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. She No Longer Needs Me

You thought everything was going just fine. You and Mikasa had been together for 5 whole years now, but so much had changed in those years. The Mikasa you first met was quiet but still sweet and kind to you, but the Mikasa you knew now, seemed to have lost all emotion and interest in you. You didn’t question it, since she had lost many people in her life that only seemed to go up mission after mission, but you wished you did sooner. 

You had begun to notice some little things in Mikasa’s behavior that had changed, such as her smile never meeting her eyes whenever she was around you, or not ever hearing the excitement in her voice when she would talk with you about things you or she liked. But one thing you noticed the most was how she was almost never next to you anymore because she was always with Eren and Armin. You knew that Armin was just a friend to her only because of the time you asked him when it was earlier in your relationship and he denied it for both him and Eren. Eren was the one you were worried about. You knew Eren and Mikasa had been through some shit together, and that she loved him with all of her heart, and you thought she loved you too. Boy, were you wrong. 

You decided that today would be the day. The day you would finally confront Mikasa about all these little changes you had noticed, and you prayed that you would just be overthinking it because you were too scared of what would happen if you were right. You didn’t want to think about being right, that Mikasa didn’t actually love you anymore, but a part of you already knew the answer. 

You stood in front of the door of Yours and Mikasa’s dorm that you had slowly begun to see her less and less. You took a deep breath before reaching for the doorknob and turning it, opening the door, and walking in to see Mikasa sitting on the bed. 

The raven-haired girl looked up upon hearing the door open and she realized it was you, “Y/n, we need to talk.” She said, getting off the bed and standing up. 

You nodded, closing the door behind you, “Yes, we do need to talk.” You replied. 

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Mikasa stated as she looked you in the eyes. 

Oh god. That was the one thing you didn’t want to hear come out of her mouth. Because it only meant that you were probably right in what you thought, and that caused your body to fill up with anxiety just at the thought. 

“Go on.” You spoke in a quieter tone than the one you started off with. 

Mikasa continued to stare at you in the eyes, and all you could see was dullness, no happiness. And it was the exact same in her voice, “I’m sorry but...I can’t be with you anymore.”

That one sentence had completely shattered your heart, breaking it with ease. You felt tears well up in your eyes as you stayed looking at Mikasa, taking note of her expressionless face as she broke you apart. “Why?” Your voice cracked as you asked the question. 

Mikasa glanced away from you for a split second, and you thought she would end up stopping it there, but instead, she looked back at you with an even harder gaze. “I have to be with Eren.” 

You didn’t think it could get any worse at that moment, you were being broken apart even more just by hearing the male’s name that you knew she would choose over you any day. “So I was right.” You said to yourself under your breath. You couldn’t believe it. You were actually right that Mikasa had lost feelings for you and she wanted to be with Eren, despite knowing the rivalry you two had against each other. “So what, you love him now?” You questioned angrily. 

“No.” Mikasa shook her head. “I’ve loved him since we were young. Before you and I even met. And, I cheated.” She seemed to say it with such ease somehow like it wasn’t affecting her one bit that she was literally tearing you down piece by piece. 

You felt your whole world break down after she said the last words and the tears began to fall down your cheeks. “You...Cheated on me? When? How long were we into our relationship that you decided you didn’t love me anymore? Or did you never even love me because you loved him?” You spewed out multiple questions, slowly getting sadder and sadder, but also angry. 

“10 Months.” She answered simply. 

“10 Months?! Are you serious?!” You finally exploded, becoming overwhelmed with the amount of anger and sadness that raged through you. “10 Fucking months, Mikasa?! Was I that bad of a girlfriend that you felt the need to cheat on me with that  _ beast _ ?!” You yelled out in anger. 

“Don’t call him that.” Mikasa spat. “He is not a beast. He is the one who is going to save us all, not you. You need to stop thinking that everything is fine because nothing is fine, Y/n. We are about to go to war. Do you not understand that?” 

“He is a beast! I bet you as soon as he hits the Marleyan’s soil he will kill hundreds! Including innocent people and children!” You continued to yell. 

“You don’t even know him so stop acting as if you do!” The girl snapped at you. “It’s over, Y/n. You can’t stop me.” She told you, beginning to walk past you. 

You followed her walking away with your head and you glared at her harshly. “Fine! Go and be with the beast! But don’t come running back to me when he breaks you just like you broke me!’

“He won’t.” 

Those were Mikasa’s last words to you before she opened the door and walked out, slamming it closed. You let out a cry and your knees buckled before you collapsed to the ground with tears streaming down your face like a waterfall that would never end. You couldn’t and didn’t want to believe that this was real life, but you sadly knew that it was, and that’s why it hurt so much. Because this really was real, you had just lost the girl you were so deeply in love with over a boy you hated with your guts because you knew something like this would happen but you didn’t want to accept it. You still wanted to accept it, that Mikasa had cheated on you 10 months into your relationship and probably continued throughout the whole thing if she had loved him so much before you two had even met. But a part of you knew she would always choose Eren. He saved her life and everyone else’s on multiple occasions, but you didn’t want to accept that he was going to be Paradis’ savior. The fact that Armin had lied to you made it all more worse than what it could have been if you hadn’t asked the questions on why. He reassured you that there was nothing going on between Eren and Mikasa, and you believed him. Because the blonde boy never lied to you and he was always so sweet towards you, so you never imagined that the one and only time you asked about Eren and Mikasa was the one time that he would lie to you. Who knows how many more times that he or Mikasa had lied to you. There was no way to tell for sure. But it made you question every conversation you had with them, that at any moment they could have lied right through their teeth in front of you and you had never once thought about it.

You continued to cry as you curled up into a ball in the middle of the room, not being able to hold back the tears as they continued to rush down your cheeks and onto the wooden floor beneath you. You had never sobbed so hard in your life before, and this was the only thing possible that could make you cry this hard. You just never thought it would happen one day. But one thing was for sure. 

She no longer needed you. 

  
  
  



	2. Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally overcoming her heartbreak, Y/n finds new true love with Annie. When Mikasa finds out because she realized she was wrong about Eren, Y/n has already chosen Annie. Just like she chose Eren. 
> 
> Mikasa Ackerman X Fem!Reader
> 
> Annie Leonhart X Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean flashbacks
> 
> Season 4 Ep 1-8 Spoilers !!

It had been almost a year since you had last talked to Mikasa and Armin, since you already didn’t like talking to Eren. Yes, you stopped talking to Armin as well once you found out that he had lied to you about Mikasa and Eren’s relationship. You just couldn’t believe that one of your best friends who was always so sweet to you would lie about something like cheating. Truthfully, you didn’t want to believe it. The feeling of betrayal still rested inside of you despite getting over everything. But it wasn’t all just you that you had to help get over it all. 

You had decided to stay back from going back on the front lines after everything, not even wanting to see any of the trio’s faces while on the battlefield because you knew you would probably get eaten by a titan from lack of focus. You stayed back at the HQ and got to get to know other Scouts and even a few of the others from different regiments. 

During that time while you were stuck at the HQ, you had often visited Annie, despite her still being in her crystal that she had built around herself. You talked to her, not knowing if she could even hear you, but you didn’t care. You two had talked quite a bit while in the Cadet Corps before finding out she was the Female Titan, but even then you could care less because you saw who she really was, which was not what everyone made her out to be. You talked about everything that would happen, including your heartbreak that Mikasa had caused because you knew she wouldn’t reply and that you wouldn’t be judged for anything you would say. 

One day, you were sitting on the ground in front of Annie who was still stuck in the crystal, talking to her like usual when the unbelievable happened. 

_ “You know, Hitch is so annoying sometimes. Always asking me what I talk to you about.” You grumbled out, looking at the ground. You looked up and at the girl in front of you and let out a small sigh, “When will you ever come out of there, Annie?” _

_ You got no response, as usual. You stood up from your spot and dusted off your pants, looking at Annie, “Well. Whenever you wanna stop being stuck in that crystal, I’ll be here.” You smiled slightly.  _

_ You turned around and were about to start walking towards the door when you heard something crack. Turning your head around slowly, your eyes widened upon seeing the crystal beginning to crack open. “Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit.” You said quickly, looking around frantically.  _

_ When the crystal fully broke apart, all you could do was stare in shock. Annie opened her eyes and glanced around before her eyes landed on you, “Y/n?”  _

_ “Oh my god, you’re alive!” You exclaimed, rushing up to the girl. “Are you okay?”  _

_ “Yes, I’m alive. And I’m fine.” Annie replied, taking a step forward and looking around. “Where are we?” _

_ “Underneath the HQ, where you’ve been for the past 4 years.” You answered.  _

_ “Oh.” That was all that left her mouth as she looked back at you. “You know, I heard everything you said.”  _

_ You looked at her with even wider eyes than before as your jaw dropped, “What?!” _

_ “This whole time I’ve heard everything.” The blonde girl said nonchalantly. “You should really get better friends.”  _

_ “Gee, thanks. Like I don’t know that already.” You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest.  _

_ “So, what’s going to happen to me now?” Annie asked you.  _

_ “Well, I’ll probably have to ask Hi-” “Y/n times up- HOLY SHIT!” Hitch cut you off when she walked inside the room and saw Annie, looking at you both in shock. “You didn’t tell me she got out?!” _

_ “I was about to if you wouldn’t have interrupted.” You sighed.  _

_ You didn’t notice that Annie wasn’t even looking at Hitch, but instead was looking at you. But Hitch noticed and she looked between you two for a few seconds before nodding, “Right, I’ll leave you two to it for a bit. But at supper, I’ll have to come back because I’ll need to tell Commander Nile.” She smiled at you two, winking at you before walking out the door.  _

You had no clue why Hitch let you and Annie talk for pretty much the rest of the day until supper, but you decided to not question it. But when you would go to visit Annie after she got out of the crystal, Hitch wouldn’t even let you ask her, she would just say to go in before you even opened your mouth, which you thought was also odd. 

When you decided to confront Hitch about the odd things she was doing, she blatantly told you that Annie had obviously liked you. 

_ “Y/n, are you that stupid?” Hitch asked you. “Obviously I’m doing it because Annie likes you!” _

_ You stared at the girl in front of you with shock, “You’re joking.”  _

_ “Oh my god, you are that stupid.” Hitch sighed, rubbing her two temples with her fingers. “Okay look. Obviously, I knew Annie when we were both starting in the Military Police before she did that crystal thing but she talked about you a lot, so I know she likes you. And after you coming here every day just to talk to someone who wouldn’t reply to you, I’d say you do as well.”  _

_ “What?! I don’t like her!” You argued with the blonde. You didn’t want to admit it, but you had begun to feel something about Annie that wasn’t just friendly. But after what happened with Mikasa, you were scared that it was going to happen again, and you didn’t want to go through that much pain again. _

_ “You clearly do.” Hitch rolled her eyes at you. She then grabbed your shoulders and looked you dead in the eyes. “Y/n, I can guess that you’re scared of going into a new relationship because of what happened with Mikasa, but Annie isn’t a bad person and we both know that. So I say to shoot your shot.”  _

After that talk, you had realized that you did in fact have a crush on the titan shifter. So what did you do? 

_ You walked down the stairs that led to the dungeon where there were a few cells for the people the military had decided to keep locked up if they were a danger. You had decided that today would be the day that you would tell Annie what you felt, and you hoped that it wouldn’t end badly because you did not want to deal with another tragic heartbreak. _

_ You held the keys in your hand since it didn’t take long to convince Hitch to help you get them once you explained to her why. _

_ You made your way to the last cell where Annie was at and you saw her sitting on the worn-out mattress. You knocked your knuckles on one of the bars and the blonde looked up immediately before speaking, “Hello, Y/n.”  _

_ “Hey, Annie.” You smiled a bit, unlocking the cell door with the keys in your hand.  _

_ Annie noticed rather quickly that you were unlocking the door and she raised an eyebrow, looking at you, “What are you doing?” _

_ You opened the door and walked inside the small cell, “Oh, well I may or may not have gotten Hitch’s help to get me these keys so I could actually talk to you without bars between us.” You chuckled lightly, trying to fight off the anxiety that was rushing through your body.  _

_ “Oh.” That was all that came out of Annie’s mouth, and she looked back at the mattress.  _

_ “You okay?” You asked, “You look out of it.”  _

_ “I’m fine.” The blonde replied with no emotion evident in her voice.  _

_ You looked at the girl quietly with confusion. She hasn’t acted like this since the first day she came out of the crystal, and you didn’t know what to do. You took a deep breath and walked towards her, stopping in front of the bed, “There’s a specific reason why I’m here, Annie. And I really don’t want to fuck up so can you please just look at me?”  _

_ Annie complied and looked up and at you and she easily caught on that you were nervous. “You okay?” She asked you. _

_ You nodded quickly, “Yeah, I’m okay. Anyways I need to tell you something.”  _

_ The blonde nodded, already knowing what you were going to say just from how nervous you looked and how you spoke. “Okay.”  _

_ “Okay, so there may be a small possibility that uh well I guess I uhm have feelings for yo-” You were cut off by feeling a pair of lips smashed against your own. Your eyes widened at the sudden action but when Annie cupped your face with her hands you relaxed into her touch and kissed back. _

_ Annie pulled away and rested her forehead against yours, “I have feelings for you too.” _

You and Annie had then started dating from that moment on. With only Hitch knowing since you knew you would get a severe punishment for being with the Female Titan. You two would spend all your time with one another and make the most out of Annie being stuck in the dungeon, but it was nice since it was usually just you two in there. You would bring her all her meals along with your own so you both could eat together and she didn’t complain one bit. 

You walked down the hallways and made your way to where Hitch was standing in front of the door that led down to the dungeon. When Hitch turned her head and saw you she smiled, “Ah, Y/n! Coming back to see your girl, I assume?” 

“What else would I be doing?” You chuckled lightly. 

“Very true.” Hitch nodded with a laugh before opening the door and tossing you the keys to the cells, “Dungeon’s all yours.” 

“Thanks, Hitch.” You patted her shoulder as you walked by, making your way down the stairs. You walked to the last cell and smiled when you saw Annie, you unlocked the cell door and walked inside resulting in Annie looking up and smiling once she saw it was you. 

She got up off the bed and walked over to you, hugging you and putting her head in the crook of your neck, “Hi, love.” 

“What’s this for?” You asked with a chuckle, wrapping your arms around her slim waist. 

“I just missed you.” Annie mumbled into your neck, taking in your scent that she loved. 

Feeling her hot breath hit your neck made a shiver run down your back as you smiled still, “Awe my baby missed me?” 

A blush spread on Annie’s face as she just nodded, not wanting to show her flustered face. 

You let out another chuckle and pulled away from the hug, walking over to the small bed and laying down on it and holding your arms out wide for her. The girl smiled and laid down next to you, wrapping her arms around you and laying her head on your chest, and tangling your legs. You ran your hand through her blonde hair softly, laying there in complete silence and peace. 

“Y/n?” Annie spoke quietly. 

“Yeah?” You replied, glancing down at her. 

“I love you.” She said to you. 

“I love you too, Annie.” You kissed her forehead.

...

Mikasa practically ran throughout the whole HQ trying to find you. She had searched everywhere and she didn’t know where else you could possibly be. She spotted Hitch and quickly rushed towards her.

“Hitch. Tell me where Y/n is.” Mikasa demanded, looking at the blonde girl with a look of worry and urgency.

Hitch’s eyes widened and she quickly shook her head, “I can’t tell you that, Mikasa.” 

Mikasa glared harshly at the girl and grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her towards herself, “Hitch. Tell me.”

“She’sinthedungeon!” Hitch said so fast it sounded like it was all one word. “But don’t get pissed about what you might see.” She added afterward. 

“The hell do you mean ‘don’t get pissed’?” Mikasa let go of Hitch but her glare remained.

“Just find out for yourself. I really don’t want to be the one to tell you.” Hitch said before walking away at a fast pace. 

Mikasa stared at Hitch walking away with confusion before opening the door to the stairs that would lead down to the dungeon. She made her way down the stairs and begun to walk past the cells, looking inside each one to find you. The raven-haired girl continued to walk until she ended up at the last cell and the sight she saw made her boil over the edge upon seeing you with Annie on the small bed, cuddling. “What. The. Fuck.” Mikasa spat out angrily. To say she was angry would be an understatement, she was beyond angry, she was fuming to see you with the one girl she thought would never break out of the crystal. Even worse, the enemy. 

You shot up when you heard Mikasa’s voice and Annie did the same, “What the fuck do you want, Ackermann?” The blonde snapped. 

“What the hell is this?” Mikasa gestured to you two. “I’m risking my life to take down the enemy and you’re what, dating one now?” She glared at you. 

“She is not an enemy.” You retorted. 

“You know damn well she is.” Mikasa snarled. 

“Says the one who’s on Eren’s side when he’s a psychopath and we all know it.” Annie got off the bed and walked towards Mikasa. “So what, you’re upset that your ex has found someone better than you?”

Mikasa opened her mouth to reply but you had gotten up and walked up to the cell bars beside Annie and you set your hand on her shoulder, speaking before the raven-haired girl could get the chance, “It’s fine, baby. Let me handle this, please.” 

The blonde girl let out a sigh but nodded anyway, “Fine.”

You looked back at Mikasa who was looking at you two with a mix of anger and what seemed to be a hint of sadness, “Look, Mikasa. I don’t know what you want, but don’t come in here and talk to me for the first time in almost a year and start shit with my girlfriend.” You told her. 

Mikasa looked at you with shock before looking down, “I know I messed up. But you have to understand, you were right about Eren. He...He started a war with the Marleyans. And Sasha is...she’s gone.” The girl said quietly.

Your eyes widened when you heard her words about Sasha and anger quickly rushed through you, “Sasha is dead? Let me guess, It was Eren’s fault. And I bet none of you did anything to stop it from happening.” You spat at her. “How could you let Sasha fucking die?!”

“Yes, it was Eren’s fault. He told us to come and help him, and we did. But some kids who are warrior candidates climbed aboard using our ODM gear and shot Sahsa. We tried to stop the bleeding...But more and more poured out as we tried to bandage her up. She died on the airship.” Mikasa’s tone didn’t change as it was still quiet and filled with sadness and regret. 

“Warrior candidates?” You questioned. “You mean you pissed off the best of the best and didn’t expect them to seek revenge?”

Mikasa shook her head slowly, “Everyone thought we had won, at least that battle.” She looked up and back at you, “But you have to listen to me, I know I was wrong. I shouldn’t have done any of the things that I did to you that hurt in the past, and I regret it. But you have to realize you’ll only get yourself killed if you’re with her.” 

You rolled your eyes at her words and shook your head, “No Mikasa, you have to realize that you chose Eren over me. You have to live with that decision. I’ve moved on.” 

“You fell for the enemy,” Mikasa argued. “You know it’s bound to happen that she’ll betray you.”

“Just like you betrayed me?” You shot back at her. 

Mikasa fell silent and looked back at the ground, not responding after that for a few moments. She looked back at you with tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“If you were really sorry you wouldn’t be telling me that Annie would hurt me like you did. Just leave us alone, Mikasa.” You sighed at the end. 

The girl looked between you and Annie, before nodding, “I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want.” She took a step away from the cell bars before continuing, “I just want you to know that I really am sorry. And so is Armin.” A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away with her hand before turning and walking away from the both of you. 

You wouldn’t know it, but Mikasa had just gotten her heart broken just like Eren did to her, only worse and she didn’t even know why. She thought she had moved on from you, but after seeing you with a new lover, it made her heart clench. She felt an immense amount of jealousy, but she knew that you weren’t hers anymore, and you never would be again. 

  
  



End file.
